1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic connectors for use with cables. In particular, the present invention relates to an electronic connector shell assembly with a strain relief or radio jack attached to the extended rear end of a connector shell for providing strain relief for a cable during use. The connector shell assembly also provides unisex spring-loaded turn wheel mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of connector shell assembly and strain relief for relieving any strain that otherwise might be transmitted to the joint between the cable wires and the multiple wire connector is old in the art. In general, there are many types of connector shell assemblies, strain reliefs and radio jacks in today's electronic industry. Generally, these devices are sold separately by many different manufacturers. When installing a conventional connector into a connector shell, it is customary to provide strain relief to prevent the detachment of one or more of the wires from the connector during use. Of course, as the number of wires in the cable increase, more of the apertures in the connector are used and the size of the cable increases.
In the prior art, various types of connector shell assemblies have been provided with elaborate arrangements for receiving and retaining a multiple wire connector and have included cable strain relief provisions that have clamped the cable to or within the assembly in various manners. Such cable strain reliefs have taken various forms, including collars to be tightened about the cable by threaded fasteners, wedges that are forced into gripping engagement with the cable adjacent the entrance of the cable into the shell, and gripping blocks that slide along linear passages within the shell that extend generally transverse to the direction of the cable, with those blocks being slid into gripping engagement with the cable and held there by various forms of detents.
While many of these clamping devices have provided for certain strain relief, most have required the use of various tools to effect their engagement in a manner strong enough to retain the cables. The disadvantage of using these types of devices is that the tools required have been as simple as screwdrivers or as complex as specially configured pliers. The requirement for such tools are inconvenient and imposes an extra burden on the cable assembly manufacturers.
Another disadvantage of the prior art devices is that the hardware used to fasten the plug and the mating side of the plug together requires a particular gender type, such as screw fasteners and nut fasteners. These types of hardware have been utilized in the electronic industry for a very long time. The requirement for gender type creates the problem of finding the appropriate gender types to be mated together.
Another disadvantage is the tremendous financial burden on businesses to carry every different type of hardware and strain reliefs in their inventory.
Therefore, to correct these problems in the electronic industry, it is necessary to reduce the different types of hardware and strain reliefs used, and to reduce manufacturing costs.
The following prior art references are relevant to the field of the present invention.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,265 issued to Hollyday et al. on Sep. 9, 1975 for "Electrical Connector Shield Having An Internal Cable Clamp" (hereafter "the Hollyday Patent").
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,330 issued to Chandler on Dec. 19, 1978 for "Electrical Connector Strain Relief And Cover Retention System" (hereafter "the Chandler Patent").
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,380 issued to Brzostek on Jul. 1, 1980 for "Cable Connector Housing Having Strain Relief System" (hereafter "the Brzostek Patent").
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,005 issued to Douty et al. on Jan. 4, 1983 for "Strain Relief Cover" (hereafter "the Douty Patent").
5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,276 issued to Genaro et al. on Dec. 16, 1986 for "Multidirection Connector Housing" (hereafter "the Genaro Patent").
6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,489 issued to Skinner on Dec. 30, 1986 for "Hood For Electronic Cable Connector" (hereafter "the Skinner Patent").
7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,369 issued to Wang on Jun. 7, 1988 for "Connector" (hereafter "the Wang Patent").
8. U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,848 issued to Ingalsbe on Nov. 7, 1989 for "110 Block Adapter" (hereafter "the Ingalsbe Patent").
9. U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,301 issued to Bentivolio on Jun. 2, 1992 for "Electrical Connector Device" (hereafter "the Bentivolio Patent").
The Hollyday Patent discloses an electrical connector shield having an internal cable clamp. It includes an insulating housing consisting of two hinged halves. One end retains an electrical connector and the other end contains an opening defined by arcuate portions and a curved inner wall against which electrical leads emanating from the connector are simultaneously clamped and deflected away from the shield at an angle.
The Chandler Patent discloses an electrical connector strain relief and cover retention system. The cover is for either the plug or receptacle. The cover further is provided with an integral cable support having parallel arms. A cable is received between the arms which are provided with multiple ratchet teeth on their inwardly facing sides. The cable clamping plug is manually inserted between the arms of the cable support.
The Brzostek Patent discloses a cable connector housing having a strain relief system. It includes a first portion with a base and a second portion mateable with the first portion. The first portion comprises a plurality of posts each having a slotted free end and projecting therefrom in a predetermined pattern. The pattern provides a plurality of cable paths which extend from the entrance end to the connector with a predetermined path for each cross-sectional size cable within a range of sizes which causes engagement of the cable with one or more of the posts to provide suitable strain relief for the cable during use. The second portion has a plurality of apertures therethrough which are adapted to receive the posts when the portions are mated together.
The Douty Patent discloses a strain relief cover. It includes a pair of hermaphroditic cover members of rigid insulation material. Each cover member has a forward mating edge with a plurality of parallel spaced tongues projecting therefrom for reception in the terminal passages of the connector.
The Genaro Patent discloses a multidirection connector housing. It includes a body portion, a strain relief portion and a locking mechanism for locking the body and the strain relief portions together in at least seven orientations with respect to a connector plug.
The Skinner Patent discloses a hood for receiving and partially enclosing an electronic cable connector and for grippingly engaging a portion of an electronic cable. The hood assembly includes two identical mirror-image housing portions and two gripper elements. The housing portions house the connector and the gripper elements provide a firm gripping engagement on the cable outside the hood to the relatively delicate connections between the cable wires and the connector.
The Wang Patent discloses an improved connector. It includes upper and lower case bodies, a sliding clip, and a plug. The upper and lower case bodies do not have an extended section for a strain relief.
The Ingalsbe Patent discloses a telecommunications interface adapter system for connecting a modular connector to a 110-type Block Terminal.
The Bentivolio Patent discloses an electrical connector device. It includes first and second male terminal sets associated with each connector face. Each terminal set comprises a multiplicity of at least two terminals adapted to couple to a matched female electrical connector.
None of the prior art patents are designed to accommodate a connector shell assembly that retains both a conventional connector and a strain relief or radio jack in which the strain relief or radio jack can be attached to the extended rear end of the connector shell assembly. Also, none of the prior art patents utilize unisex spring-loaded turn wheel mechanisms which do not require tools to be installed and can be utilized with various types of connector sizes.
Accordingly, it is desirable to enclose the back side of such a connector, where such delicate cable wires are connected, within a connector shell assembly that supports both the connector and the strain relief or radio jack which holds a portion of the cable. It is also desirable to provide to the connector shell assembly a means for engaging the overall cable, and thereby relieving any strain that otherwise might be transmitted to the joint between the cable wires and the multiple wire connector. In addition, previous methods of strain relief such as ratchet, screws, etc., actually put strain on the cable while providing retention of the cable. A strain relief should be made of soft material in order to provide significant relief. It is further desirable to provide unisex hardware to the connector shell assemblies.